


Batgirl and Batman: A Nighttime Mission

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, BMBG romance, Bad Guys and Creeps, Batman/Batgirl Romance, F/M, Gritty dirty Gotham City, I will go down with this ship., Keeping the city safe, Masks, New vigilante, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Shipping Batman & Batgirl, Sparks Fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: Batgirl is Gotham City's newest crimefighter. She has a strong attraction to Batman, but she wants to prove herself to him first. She's out there fighting to keep her city safe.Batman is at first distrustful of her, but then he is swiftly becoming fascinated by this new mysterious, skilled, sultry, and beautiful hero who just recently appeared in his home city of Gotham.Batgirl is excited that she is soon going to meet The Dark Knight of Gotham herself and presumably get to work rather closely beside him. Very closely if at all possible.How tight will they get, and will the sparks fly? Why, yes, of course!A Batman/Batgirl adventure and romance.There will be smut because I like smut!





	1. I'm Here To Help Keep Gotham Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon, a rather invisible librarian by day, decides to fight crime in the style of her girlhood idol, The Batman.

* * *

 

 It was late in the evening in Gotham City, and Barbara Gordon was in her bedroom working in her lacy bra and panties.

She was absorbed in sewing the last few touches on her project of creating a suitable crimefighting uniform, sewing the last bit on a silky bright yellow lining to contrast the shimmery purple outside of her mid-length scalloped-edge cape, which just covered her lace panties as she tried it on and checked in the mirror. She surgically knotted and then clipped off the excess bits of threads then switched off her sewing machine. That was the last piece left to sew, and it was finished.

She took all the design components and arranged them in the proper order on her bed. Everything looked wonderful together, the contrasting bright colors, the outline of its snug yet flexible fit, and the supplemental padding made for a sleek yet powerful look for her newly-sewn uniform.

She put on each part in order: the sparkling strong elastic purple unitard with a yellow bat symbol in the center of her chest. The satin purple and yellow hip-length cape and purple bat-eared cowl. The bright yellow army styled belt and coordinating bag. And finally, the low-heeled purple boots and elbow-length spike edged gloves.

She began sliding her curvaceous body into the tight and supportive outfit and then leaning forward at the waist to allow her breasts to fall into the correct position of the uniform.

She checked the mirror carefully for any problems, holes, or flaws, twisting about this way and that. It draped perfectly, and she could find no holes or pinched seams anywhere.

Barbara admired the way it emphasized her shape and transformed and enhanced her modest figure enough to look entirely distinctive from her normal everyday modest appearance.

The silky material weighed virtually nothing, allowing her a great deal of easy movement and speed.

Her modest breasts were enhanced with protective padding to an ample D-cup, her waist was cinched in snugly like a wasp's, and her swaying hips and backside were accented by the bright yellow belt and bag that would easily distract anyone's attention.

In fact, she had gone from an average and typical figure to that rivaling a pin-up model or a bombshell.

Her belt and bag included an abundance of pockets that were filled with different essential equipment that would be necessary; handcuffs, flashlight, lockpicks, a grapple gun, climbing rope, a compact laser and more. A few critical emergency items were well-hidden and stashed within the lining of her gloves or boots.

Tonight would be the introductory appearance of her new alter ego, The Batgirl.

 

To be continued...


	2. The Million Dollar Debut Of Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl's first missions in Gotham, will she succeed in her mission, and perhaps manage to meet her hero, Batman?

 

Barbara placed her uniform components neatly back on her bed and got undressed and headed to the shower to remove all traces of her normal fragrance and to wash off her daytime make-up. She had to be a completely new person tonight.

Not quiet and invisible Barbara Gordon, librarian, or soft-spoken daughter of the Gotham City police commissioner, and certainly not the humble shy person that most people understand her to be, but a newly confident, brave, self-assured and ass-kicking Batgirl.

* * *

 

Babs muses as she washes up in the shower, and she fantasizes of finding Batman in a battle for his life while being attacked by most of Gotham's most evil offenders.

He strives as he's attacking and being attacked by dozens of henchmen, but he remains steadfast fighting for his city and for his very life.

He's growing exhausted and is very close to collapse but he refuses to give up or to give in to his fatigue.

 

Batgirl literally springs into action performing handsprings and soon rescues him from the joint efforts of The Penguin, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, and The Joker; plus all of their henchmen who are piling on him at once.

Her thrusts and blows are aimed flawlessly; knocking out one victim after another.

She saves Batman as he is about to pass out from being pounded so seriously, and gets there in time to catch him before he drops unconsciously to the rooftop.

He is astonished by her skills and thankful for her timely support, as she puts his arm around her shoulders for support.

He doesn't know how to suitably thank her for sparing his life.

She leans in for a kiss and their lips touch.

Fireworks explode in her center as their kiss lingers and intensifies.

 

* * *

 

 Barbara brushes her finger across her lips, musing about that pleasant kiss, and she feels butterflies fluttering deep in her belly.

She cleans herself, paying extra attention to her wet thighs and pussy, washing and touching herself slow, deep and steady. She becomes more sexually aroused imagining that it's _Batman's_ hands and fingers stroking her, fingering her quite well, and not her own supplying the erotic stimulation which grows more and more effectual. Soon she tilts her head back and cries out as her whole body shivers with pleasure as she reaches an amazingly powerful climax just from thinking of him. After she calms back down she rinses away the tell-tale muskiness.

After drying off, Babs finds her black athletic underpants and sports bra and slips them on before stepping into her uniform, and takes a few last minute items to add to her arsenal.

She applies some bright red lipstick, pink blush, black mascara, and black eyeliner in a sexy cat-eye, as she is transformed into a crimefighting bombshell.

She opens the hidden wall panel for her motorcycle's elevator and soon is seen streaking down Gotham's gritty streets, with her cape flying out behind her in the wind. She is well equipped and trained for her task having practiced for years in various forms of martial arts, gymnastics, and criminal forensics. 

 

* * *

 

 She's out tonight searching for some crimes to launch her brand new career.

 She stops a few muggings, apprehends and ties up a drug dealer and prevents a rape attempt.

A burglar alarm goes off nearby and she rushes towards it, finding a convenience store burglary in progress.

With several well-placed jabs and kicks, she soon has the perpetrator down on the ground and tied up like a present for the police, who receive an unidentified call from her.

As the night progresses, crime appears to catch a short break.

She monitors to the police band as she swigs a much-needed bottle of water.

 

There are routine reports of home invasions, family conflict, and other varied lesser crimes which are much too distant from her location, and a description of a building fire where she wouldn't be as effective as firefighters who were already working at the scene.

Soon there are reports of a break-in at a downtown museum, police believe that there are some major criminal elements involved.

Finally, here's something to really sharpen her teeth on!

She settles her bike helmet on her head, and speeds towards the crime scene, silently parking her bike in a nearby alley.

Using a grapple, she climbs to a nearby roof to scan the scene and finds Batman already on the same rooftop. Great minds think alike and all.

Batman hears her arrival on the gravelly rooftop, he orders her to "Stop and keep your hands in sight". He's never seen her before tonight, he has no idea if she's an ally or an enemy.

Rather than becoming misunderstood, Batgirl pauses while keeping her hands innocently in front of her and explains that she's on his side. "I'm here responding to the police report to assist them," she attempts to explain to him. "From what I've gathered on the radio, it seems like this is one of Gotham's arch criminals, and reasoning from the exhibits it's entirely possible to be King Tut trying to take some allegedly mystical ancient artifacts from the newly inaugurated Ancient Egyptian exhibit."

Batman points at the yellow bat symbol on her chest, tapping it with his finger. " **Just who are you? Are you wearing that bat symbol to taunt me? What do you think this is, a game or something?** " he demanded of her. He didn't realize it would set her breasts quivering from the springiness of the fabric. He rather enjoyed watching from behind his white lenses.

 **"No, Batman, I'm wearing this because I want to be as useful in Gotham as you are. You're the best crimefighter in the city,"** she answers honestly, her nipples slightly hardening from his unintended actions.

 **"Untrained vigilantes like you are dangerous, whoever you are you should go home and burn the suit before you get yourself injured or worse. You don't belong here, you'll just make it more difficult for the police and me to solve the case by getting in our way. Go. Home,"**  he snarled close to her face, yet she showed no outward fear of him.

"Hey, you don't even know me yet, so don't judge me too soon. For your information, I'm **very well trained**. The longer we argue the better chance of escape they'll have. **Enough talk!** " She stated as she shot her grapple line and glided down to the museum roof, making her way down smoothly towards the opened window, with Batman trailing right behind.

 _"Just don't do anything foolish,"_ he warned her, whispering sternly.

  
_"You can call the shots yourself if it makes you feel more protected,_ " she murmured back to him. She wouldn't let him provoke her, sure that he was testing her resolve.

He used hand signals to tell her to follow behind him and keep low to the ground. At least he was grudgingly letting her help for now.

They both heard voices ahead in the Egyptian Antiquities department and proceeded silently. Batgirl put on her night vision glasses, as Batman did the same.

 King Tut was unquestionably ahead with some of his cohorts as they were bagging up some ancient scrolls and statuettes of the old Egyptian Gods and Goddesses.

They divided up, Batgirl going after Tut's cohorts, as Batman went after King Tut himself.

Batgirl soon had King Tut's men bound to a pillar and tightened the ropes securely around them.

She joined Batman and kicked a poisonous dagger out of King Tut's hand.

Batman tied King Tut up and summoned the police.

 

* * *

 

"Hmm. Who trained you? You're not as inexperienced as I'd anticipated. And who are you underneath that disguise?" He enquired.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours," she grinned, pushing a stray strand of hair away. "Unless of course, you value your anonymity, as I do," she answered bravely.

He opened his mouth to respond, but there wasn't anything to say to that. She was right, "Fine," he huffed. "I suppose you were useful in there. But this isn't a game!" he said to her pointedly.

 "I take the protection of this city quite seriously, Batman. I live here and want it to be safe for future generations. I won't stop doing this just because you might be threatened by me. This is my mission too!" She said, poking his own bat symbol on his well-muscled chest. It was like jabbing at iron!

 He grabbed her hand in a forceful grip, but she didn't try to pull her hand away.

She looked directly into his eyes accepting an unspoken challenge and advanced even closer to him, making him now feel slightly uncomfortable as his shorts now felt rather snug.

She ached to cover his hand with hers and tiptoe up to kiss him, but this wasn't the appropriate time, certainly not now. Besides, it would be the move of a love-smitten groupie, and she didn't want that. She wasn't that person. She wanted to gain his respect and trust as a fellow crime fighter first.

"So... you're not afraid of me, why is that?" He looked piercingly into her eyes, trying to determine her motives, stepping in a bit closer and trying to understand her. Maybe she was insane. Maybe she was a hero worshipper. Maybe she was an actual criminal trying to get more familiar with him.

"You're a part of my city. It's a dangerous town, _but you make it better, Batman_. I have no grounds to fear you, I respect your commitment to Gotham too much," she told him in a soft but firm voice as she stared into his eyes. "Let me help you, Batman. You're an exceptional man, and I want to eventually work beside you."

 He stared at her, really scrutinized her this time. Not sensually, but analytically. She was built athletically, she had real skills, and she could fight well, but still had feminine full curves, and from what he could see she was beautiful beneath her mask. That might be a useful diversion at times, he imagined, for criminals, that is, not himself he wished.

She wasn't a bad crimefighter at all, though he was entirely too hard to accept it.

She had proven to him that she had both strength and stamina mixed with fluidity in action and beauty.

And he appreciated her stubborn character as well. The woman had actual skills, of that he was now convinced. 

" **Fine, but if you mess up in the slightest** \--" he tried to intimidate her, now basically nose to nose with her. He needed to see how strongly he could push her, and if she'd break.  She stood up to him fearlessly, edging even more into his reach. " **I'll do my best not to, mess up that is** ," she assured him, as she took yet another small step closer showing him no hesitation or wavering at all.

He could just make out her long, dark eyelashes, and the sparkles in her big blue eyes... She had such enticing eyes and sumptuous red lips.

He thought she was reaching out to kiss him for a second, as close as she stood to him, but she abruptly turned and was about to leave. He was slightly frustrated.

She smiled radiantly at him and then escaped through the gaping window.

He tried to discover where she'd gone, but there was no hint of her at all, vanishing like a ghost.

 

She was an enigma in a skin-tight uniform, with an admittedly attractive body and lips that looked dangerously attractive and kissable. Quite kissable, indeed.

 

To be continued...


	3. Will Batman Accept Batgirl as a Crimefighter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl has finally met her hero Batman and hopefully left him craving more.  
> She definitely craved more. She got as close as a person could without actually kissing him.  
> He practically pleaded with his eyes.  
> She wants but doesn't demand his acceptance of her working in his town.  
> But she wants him too.

* * *

 

Batgirl patrolled for a while longer and was glad that she'd prevented some crimes and possibly began to earn some respect from Batman, and was content with her night's work and decided to go home. It was three in the morning, and she had work to go to in a few hours. Getting some sleep would be welcomed fairly soon.

Batman was still thinking about her and realized he didn't even ask what to call her. He felt disappointed she hadn't kissed him either, but that wouldn't be right, would it? She made him become hard just standing near him. What the fuck was wrong with him? He wanted so much to take her firmly in his arms, kissing her until she begged for more and then make passionate love to her all night. She made him excited and crazy.

She comes out of nowhere, kicks some ass and then vanishes like a shadow; like she was only a dream. Just a wonderful dream. He had to see her again, ached to see her again; at least to find out what she calls herself, and maybe take care of that missing kiss.

 

* * *

 

As she was traveling home Batgirl heard a loud and powerful motor rumbling behind her and recognized the Batmobile in her rearview mirror, and pulled her motorcycle to the curb.

Batman approached as she sat anticipating him on her bike. He took her hand and guided her away from her bike. She removed her helmet and hung it from the handlebars and waited for him to speak. She was the intruder here, and this was his territory.

"I heard about all of your activity from the GCPD and I believe that you did well tonight," he began."So -- what do I call you?"

 "You can call me _Batgirl,_ " he smiled.

"Why Batgirl? You're definitely not a child, why not Batwoman," he was moderately interested in her choice of alias.

"I always liked the sound of it. Plus it's a small tribute to your own work, of course." She merely smiled at him.

 

He considered that and gave a modest grin of approval. "I guess I'll have to get accustomed to it -- _Batgirl_."

The sound of his voice gave her wonderful chills down her back. "I'm not certain you get a _choice_ Batman" Her voice was sensual and full of promise.

He stepped closer and gazed into her eyes, they were now quite dark and exciting. She placed her hand on his bat symbol and tilted her head up somewhat, with her lips slightly parted. He met her lips and gently kissed her. She moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her hardened nipples against his chest, and he deepened the kiss as she sighed with pleasure.

He put an arm around her small waist, and with the other gently touched her hips, then moved down to her butt.

She shifted closer to him and felt a definite swelling in his pants and moved his hand more firmly against her. "Mmm! I think we can use a little more privacy, _Batman_ ," she whispered in a sultry voice.

"I have a place in town where we can go, come with me. We can retrieve your bike later, lock it up for now," he told her.

He held open the Batmobile's passenger door for her and then he slid in on the opposite side.  He always kept a few places around town in case he had to treat his wounds or mess around. This apartment was there for privacy and was comfortable and luxurious. It gave nothing away. No photographs, nothing personal at all. There was a large comfortable bedroom which was well-stocked for long evenings. Few windows offered them secrecy.

He unlocked the door and walked her to the sofa, then turned her back towards him and pulled her into his lap and kissed her for a long time, beginning at her lips, then eventually kissing his way down her neck to her soft bosoms.

He undid her uniform and kissed her shoulders; moving her bra straps down and away and kissing the newly revealed skin as he continued. He sucked one of her rosy nipples into his mouth and was teasing it with his tongue.

She moaned softly encouraging him to continue. "Mmm... oh Batman....! So nice..."

He pulled her top down to her waist and unfastened her bra, leaving her arms trapped in the sleeves as he continued pleasuring her pale, beautiful breasts.

Her moans grew more frequent and profound as he laved her breasts with his tongue and she arched her back begging for more of his ministrations as he caressed and kissed every bit of her smooth skin. He tugged her top down further freeing her arms and abandoning her bra as he continued his journey over her body; down her belly and explored her navel. He heard her sounds of pleasure and pulled her hips free from her uniform then removed her boots to continue to undress her entirely.

She now wore simply her cape and cowl, and her snug black athletic panties, and looked incredibly sultry. He kissed over her panties while inhaling her unique scent, eliciting faster, louder moans as he titillated and teased her clit and nether regions.

 **"Oohhhh! OOOHHHH! Batman, yes, I love that, yes right there..."** She was growing excited and grasped his face, pushing her tongue deep in his mouth and dueling with his tongue playfully. It made her burn to taste her own fluids in his kiss.

He pulled her closer feeling her delicious firm breasts and hard nipples against him. He stopped to remove his own uniform, leaving his shorts and mask on.

 

She gazed at his magnificent physique. He looked like a figure of the perfect man. The bulge in his shorts looked enormous. She reached out to touch him, stroking the length of him and teasing the head, causing him to groan as she stroked and pleasured him. She bent down to lick teasingly over his shorts; driving him mad with want. She pulled them down freeing his manhood, which was still larger now. She wondered if it were at its full size yet; and if she could manage it all at once. It was certainly an amazing thing to behold. Long in length and thick in girth as well, perhaps the most massive penis she'd ever seen.

She was no virgin but this was so large that it was a going to be a challenge, but damn, she was up to it. She started licking the length slowly and teasing him beginning from the root up to the swollen mushroom tip.

He loved the attention and had a very difficult time staying still as she continued her attack. She caught just the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it many times. He pulled her gently away before he lost all of his control and returned the favor as he dropped her panties to the floor; licking his way around and teasing her outer lips before licking and sucking her inner lips and clitoris, all of her accumulated juices like some delicious nectar. He licked a twisting path up and down as she moaned and bucked her hips from the exquisite sensations he gave her. He drew her legs up over his shoulders and continued his delicate torture upon her sex. She grabbed his cowl to bring him even closer as she squirmed and wriggled under him.

He began to use his fingers to assist him; driving her mad with need as he introduced two fingers deep and started working them as he licked and sucked on her little bundle of nerves. She arched her back and her moans got louder and more frequent until she finally shattered as she screamed his name, dragging it out of her lips. 

**" _Batman-n-n-n! Oh my god! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_**

He gentled her down from her climax as she throbbed and sighed. He then opened the bedside drawer and took out a condom and sheathed himself.

" _Are you ready for more, Batgirl?_ " he murmured into her ear, making her shudder.

 **"Oh yes** , **_please Batman. Please, I need you!_ " **she begged.

He took some lubricant and covered them both with enough to overcome her tight opening. He lined himself up to her throbbing entrance, slowly working in an inch at a time. He understood it was going to be snug and he didn't want to hurt her. He looked her in the eyes for permission to continue when he had only partially entered, and she nodded assent, she needed him to keep going. It was slightly painful at first as her body stretched to allow him inside, but it soon changed to sweet, sweet, pleasure. She begged him to go deeper until he was entirely sheathed within her. He commenced his strokes quicker as she moaned and pleaded him for more momentum. He grasped onto her hips for purchase and increased his pace and she followed his quickened rhythm stroke for stroke.

Soon she was near the crest of yet another explosion and she erupted as her juices splashed against his legs and belly; he drove into her over and over until he climaxed deep inside of her. He loved the way she throbbed around him, strong pulsations that only intensified his enjoyment. After he finished he pulled out and rolled them both over and laid her head on his chest as she idly played with his chest hair.

He stroked her shoulders and her back softly as she closed her eyes in perfect bliss for a few minutes. She was so beautiful. Her pale skin was like touching velvet under his fingertips. He couldn't and didn't want to stop touching and embracing her.

 


	4. A New Day Dawns In Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl's dreams become reality.

She awoke in his arms; they had kept their masks on which made it more of a thrill. Batgirl would have loved to stay longer, but that felt selfish. Yet she knew she had to leave soon to get a few hours of sleep before going off to work.

"I've had a great evening, but I really should leave," she said as she kissed him again.

He pulled her back for another kiss and then another.

Her resolve was fast dissolving.

"If you keep kissing me like that..." she tried explaining to him.

"That's the idea. What if I do this?" he asked as he nibbled on her lips and down her silky throat.

"Mmm! That's really very nice... um, what was I saying again?" Batgirl sighed. His kisses were mesmerizing her and she didn't want them to stop. "Mmm, Batman... maybe just a _little_ while longer," she moaned. He began touching her in a way that heated her soul and she finally gave up trying to leave. "I really shouldn't stay, it will be light out soon," she said as she attempted again to leave.

"Stay here with me until it's dark out, don't leave yet," he implored her as he held her; while kissing her delicious skin. It was impossible to deny the chemistry between them. The offer was tempting. Staying would be easy; because leaving him was hard. He was a wonderful and attentive lover, and he knew instinctively what she needed. She finally gave in and stayed with him until nightfall after making a quick phone call, as they shared each others' bodies and later had breakfast in bed.

His lips were so good, his embrace felt so right.  Their skin touching felt dreamy. She hated leaving him behind and heading back to the real world.

 

Later, as it grew dark Batgirl was finally speeding along on her motorcycle towards home. It was a fantasy come true meeting Batman and another fantasy to stay with him as they made love. Perhaps love wasn't the right word to use, but it was fantastic.  

She really needed a few hours of rest. It was seven in the evening as she silenced the engine on her motorcycle and silently rolled into her secret elevator. She soon was showering and smelled Batman's masculine aroma as she washed off last night's evidence and then headed to bed for some sleep.

 

She woke hours later and took a long run around the neighborhood. It was brisk outside and felt good. She remembered last night in great detail and couldn't wait for tonight.

Later in the evening she worked out a few kinks she'd collected with yoga stretches and she attended to the news as she worked out. There was a story about the museum heist mentioning Batman. Then she tuned in to the police radio as she switched to weightlifting. 

* * *

 

It was late and time to hit the streets again, she put on a freshened uniform and stocked up on additional supplies for tonight. She was learning what to bring as she worked, and adjusted as needed.

The Narrows and Crime Alley were always ripe areas for crime and tonight had proved no different. Muggings, robberies, attacks, and rape attempts made up the bulk of her patrol. It was slowing down some as the night became later and later.  

At about 2 am, she heard a report of some suspicious activity at a warehouse down on the waterfront so she decided to investigate. She grappled to a nearby roof and saw several large crates being loaded into an unmarked van. She took out a pair of binoculars to see what was being loaded. There was a sudden breeze of wind behind her.  Swinging around and armed with a taser in her hand she saw it was Batman.

"Good reflexes. They're unloading guns?" he inquired. 

"Yes, crates of them are being loaded into that unmarked truck. Did you already know about this?" she inquired.

"I've been following this gang for a while, waiting for them to make a move. See the armed guards that they've posted around the perimeter? It would be dangerous to go down there and not take them out first. Here, use these stun pellets, they'll create enough of a bang to take them down without any lethal force. Aim for the left, I'll aim for the right... on my count... one, two, three, go!"

The stun pellets effectively disabled each of the crooks. Batman and Batgirl grappled down and quickly had disarmed and restrained all of them before the effects had worn off. A quick call and the GCPD would soon be picking them up.

"So you figured this out on your own Batgirl?"

"I'd been listening to the police band, and thought it wouldn't hurt to at least to investigate from a distance. Without an arsenal like yours, there was no way I could have handled them alone. I'm glad you reached here soon after I arrived. Those stun pellets worked flawlessly. I have a few questions if you have some time," she said to him.

"What do you want to know?" he wondered.

"First, how can I get in touch with you; and second, what other items do you carry along on patrol, and where can I get them?" she asked earnestly.

"The first one is easy, give me your phone and I'll program in my number. Next question is more involved; I get some supplies manufactured from different factories and then I assemble them myself so I can't be traced. Others I create myself. There aren't any stores for my Batarangs, although a few items I get from businesses that I trust under various aliases. If there's anything you want, just contact me and I'll get you outfitted." he offered.

 _"Hmm, anything at all?_ ' she grinned wickedly.

"That can wait until after patrol, but here's a small taste to remember," he said in a murmur as he bent to kiss her long and thoroughly.

"That only makes the waiting more difficult... mmm!" she felt his kiss travel down to her core, her reality was even better than her dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed my story.  
> If you have, please leave a kudos.  
> If you haven't enjoyed it, then tell me what's missing so I can write better stories.


End file.
